Las cuerdas del corazón
by julid
Summary: La vida de Rose Weasley siempre se había regido por las notas de su inseparable guitarra, nunca se imaginó que algún día alguien podría rasgar las cuerdas del único instrumento que se negaba a escuchar, su corazón. Este fic participa en el reto El IPod de Rose del foro EEQCR
1. The only exception-Glee version

**Este fic participa en el reto "El Ipod de Rose" en el foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas.**

**Capítulo uno: The only exception - Glee version**

Aquella tarde de Junio el cielo no podía estar más azul, ni una sola nube se atrevía a ocultar al resplandeciente astro rey. Sus rayos bañaban la calmada superficie del lago y a todos los que valientemente habían decidido exponerse a ese calor sofocante, por eso la mayoría se ocultaba bajo la sombra de algún árbol con la esperanza de que ese día nunca llegara a su fin.

Sin embargo otro pensamiento era el que llenaba a la pelirroja, y ella no era capaz de librarse de él, una melodía tranquila y dulce la tenía abstraída intentando recordar de que canción se trataba, sabía que incluso la había tocado con su inseparable guitarra, el objeto al que le tenía mas aprecio después de su varita y al que cargaba con ella a todas partes. Desde la corta edad de siete años se había visto fascinada por aquel instrumento, exhibido en una vidriera de un centro comercial muggle al que la había llevado su madre, y poco después descubrió que tenía talento y había concurrido a clases de música durante años.

De todas formas ella se sentía plenamente feliz sentada sobre la suave hierba, con la brisa acariciando su rostro y teniendo esa mirada plata tan cerca. Porque sí, ella no estaba sola, a menos de un metro, apoyado sobre el mismo tronco, se hallaba Scorpius Malfoy, la persona con la que más le gustaba estar, el que desde los once años era su mejor amigo.

-Rose, Rose, llamando a la pelirroja más distraída de todo Hogwarts-repetía él intentando hacerla reaccionar, para poder traer de vuelta al planeta tierra a la Gryffindor.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la chica algo molesta ante la insistencia, estirándose y contemplando como Scorpius se mofaba.

-Últimamente estas muy distraída, ¿los exámenes te absorbieron el cerebro?-.

La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada cargada de reproche que no causó otra cosa que una sonrisa brillante por parte del muchacho portador de un grueso par de gafas.

-Estaba pensando que solo nos queda un año antes de irnos de Hogwarts-confesó ella con pesar, omitiendo un dato fundamental que se resistía a escapar de sus labios, porque en realidad lo que más temía era irse de Hogwarts y no poder verlo todos los días, temía que él la olvidara y que ese momento se convirtiera en un recuerdo lejano dentro de su mente.

Scorpius suspiró-Anímate, en un año pueden pasar muchas cosas divertidas -entonces puso su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica para darle apoyo, sin saber que tan solo eso bastaba para que el corazón de Rose galopara contra su pecho y sus manos temblaran del nerviosismo.

Que ironía era la vida, siempre había pensado que ella nunca se enamoraría como sus padres o sus tíos, que iba a terminar solterona con un montón de gatos para el resto de su vida pues no creía en los cuentos de hadas ni en el amor eterno, pero allí estaba, contradiciéndose, una excepción a la regla dictada por su cerebro calculador tan brillante como el de su madre. La pelirroja ya sabía que desde hacia al menos un año su corazón ya tenía dueño, pese a que este ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea.

No era un secreto que ellos dos eran los mejores estudiantes de su generación, eran capaces de pasar con la máxima calificación cualquier examen pero en cuanto a temas del corazón dejaban mucho que desear, pues por más que Rose le diera señales, Scorpius no las captaba, lo que generalmente causaba la risa de Albus Potter.

-Tienes razón, no debo pensar en eso-comentó Rose despejando esa niebla que inundaba su alma y llenándose de una ansiedad tan potente que incluso lograba que le costara respirar. Porque ese era el día, había estado meses intentando decirle a él lo que sentía: pero tenía miedo, miedo de que se burlara de sus tan preciados sentimientos y que su amistad se esfumara. Tenía la concepción de que el amor duraba poco, por eso nunca se había preocupado como otras chicas de su edad a buscar novio, prefería la soledad al dolor, eso era lo que siempre se repetía hasta que los sentimientos la desbordaron. Por eso después de una lucha exhaustiva, había decidido tomar valor y confesársele, toda una odisea para esa chica que se sonrojaba con solo mirarlo.

-¿Iras a la madriguera este verano?-cambió de tema el rubio, alejado su brazo de ella para poder alisarse aun más hacia atrás su cabello perfectamente peinado, aquella era una vieja costumbre que conservaba a pesar que sus amigos se burlaran diciendo que parecía mas una rata de biblioteca que un chico de dieciséis años. De hecho ese era el perfil que todo el mundo en Hogwarts tenia del primogénito Malfoy, el de una simple rata de biblioteca que solo sabe estudiar, la única que sabia la verdad era ella, sabía que tras ese par de gafas existía un chico sumamente divertido.

-Así es, nana Molly no nos perdonara si no probamos cada una de sus tartas- contestó ella con alegría.

El chico sonrió, adoraba ir a la casa de los abuelos de Rose durante el verano, sentía una calidez que no se respiraba en la gigantesca mansión en la que vivía, donde el silencio y la quietud te hacían sentir enfermo y solitario. Automáticamente apretó con furia la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana y tenía en el bolsillo desde entonces, estaba furioso por su contenido pero prefirió no decirle nada a la Weasley, por el momento prefería no dar explicaciones.

-Scor, tengo algo que decirt…-comenzó ella, tras una exhalación profunda, enfocando con sus ojos tan azules como el cielo al muchacho, pero entonces se detuvo. Un silencio incomodo invadió repentinamente la atmosfera, Rose acababa de notar como él jugueteaba con algo dentro de su bolsillo a la vez que una expresión de rabia se reflejaba en los espejos de su alma, que para Rose eran totalmente transparentes, podía saber que algo le sucedía con solo una mirada. ¿Quizás había vuelto a pelear con su padre?, pensó ella de inmediato, recordando la conflictiva relación que existía entre él y su progenitor, aunque de inmediato lo rechazó ya que no había ninguna razón para ello, entonces… ¿se sentiría incomodo?, dedujo ella imaginando que el joven ya se veía venir la confesión. El miedo volvió a paralizarla como algún tipo de veneno y por unos momentos su garganta no le respondió.

-¿Has visto a Albus?-la ignoró él, con la voz levemente mas grave y tensa.

-¿Albus?-susurró ella confusa ante la pregunta tan de improviso-debe estar con su novia-indicó con seguridad sintiéndose algo celosa de su primo que había sido capaz de confesarse a la chica que le gustaba y ahora ya llevaban seis meses saliendo juntos, mientras que ella seguía atascada en ese torbellino de palabras sin saber que hacer.

-Mira ahí viene-indicó él poniéndose de pie de inmediato y haciéndole señas a Albus y a otro de sus amigos para que se acercaran hasta allí. Rose sintió como un pedazo de plomo se alojaba en su estomago, la indecisión la mataba y era consciente de que acababa de perder la oportunidad nuevamente.

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta la sombra del árbol y comenzaron a hablar despreocupadamente, aunque enseguida el muchacho de ojos verdes notó la palidez de su prima y la alejó unos cuantos metros para decirle algo sin que los otros dos escucharan.

-¿Estas bien?-soltó con preocupación a la vez que examinaba a la pelirroja.

-Sí, perfectamente bien ¿Por qué pregu…-fingió ella cruzándose de brazos aunque al ver la mirada del Potter supo que había sido descubierta y decidió callarse.

-No le dijiste otra vez ¿cierto?-adivinó enseguida el joven de cabellos oscuros con una mirada sumamente comprensiva hacia su prima.

Ella empezó a balbucear intentando defenderse pero cuando él comenzó a reírse débilmente su rostro no tardó en tornarse de un rosa chillón, ahí fue consciente de que acababa de delatarse.

-Rosie-la provoco Albus-¿Qué estas esperando para decirle?, Scorpius es distraído y no lo va a notar hasta que se lo digas directamente-le aconsejó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Tienes razón Al, le diré mañana en el tren-se prometió la chica juntando determinación y sonriéndole con amabilidad al chico. Potter al ver la verdad reflejada en su rostro dejó de insistir y rápidamente se acercó a los otros dos chicos, Rose quedó sola a medio camino entre el árbol y el lago. Entonces observó nuevamente al rubio conversando animadamente, una alegría le lleno el alma al ver esos ojos platas tan brillantes nuevamente, entonces lo supo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba la canción. Entendió que valía la pena confesarse, valía la pena correr un riesgo una vez en su vida si era para estar con él, ella entendió que por primera vez en la vida podía confiar en el amor, porque Scorpius Malfoy era la única excepción a la regla.


	2. Amiga-Alexander Acha

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios realmente me dan ánimos para seguir con este maravilloso reto :)**

**Capítulo dos: Amiga- Alexander Acha**

Rose refunfuñó intentando hacerse notar, pero fue en vano, ellos seguían en la misma posición. Como parecía que ni un terremoto los podría detener, la chica optó por tomar medidas drásticas, después de todo sabía que su primo lo hacía a propósito; quería que ella actuara y por eso le mostraba como era la otra cara de la moneda. Cuando sus ojos no pudieron tolerar más aquella imagen, donde Albus y su novia se besaban como si en pocos minutos se fuera a acabar el mundo, se puso de pie. Podía sentir toda su sangre hirviendo de celos, y ella como toda una Weasley era una olla a presión, la cual lamentablemente ya había colapsado.

-Voy a buscarlo-indicó ella con decisión, la adrenalina la dominaba y ni siquiera era consciente de sus acciones así que al ver como los dos tortolitos mágicamente se separaban y la miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos, sólo pudo anunciar-les puedo asegurar, que hoy, todo el tren se va a enterar que me gusta Scorpius Malfoy-.

Albus soltó una risotada pues intuía que la pelirroja había llegado a su límite de cordura y que en cualquier momento cometería una locura por primera vez en su vida.

La chica tras dedicarles un vistazo más se dirigió al pasillo como una ráfaga enardecida, debía encontrarlo. Aún recordaba como hace unas horas se habían separado debido a que él se había ido con sus compañeros del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, recordaba como su corazón impaciente, que en ese momento creyó que había perdido su oportunidad, había sido iluminado por su sonrisa sincera, señal de que estaban destinados a verse antes de que llegaran a la estación.

Sus pasos fuertes resonaban en el tren mientras ella comprobaba cada compartimiento en busca de su amigo, finalmente al llegar a uno de los últimos, su corazón se aceleró y su estomago se encogió, allí estaba él.

Cautelosamente ingresó y una escena inesperada la asaltó dejándola desamparada en ese mar de sensaciones tan vividas que creía que se podría desmayar. El rubio dormía con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal, consiguiendo que sus gafas se resbalaran ligeramente de su rostro. Toda aquella disposición, el valor que había juntado, todo se desinfló como un globo en cuestión de segundos, nuevamente no sabía que debía hacer. Caminó de puntillas hacia él y con cuidado le colocó las gafas en su sitio, luego lo miró detalladamente como si fuera algún tipo de obra maestra invaluable, su piel parecía porcelana y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Antes de que se diera cuenta esos labios ya la llamaban a gritos, le costaba respirar y su razón se nubló. Más y más cerca su rostro se fue aproximando al de él, se preparó para el choque cuando a tan solo unos milímetros, sus ojos se abrieron. La impresión fue tan grande que la chica retrocedió de inmediato, terminando en el asiento que estaba frente a él con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Scorpius totalmente adormilado, soltando un bostezo antes de clavar su mirada en la pelirroja. Ella percibió como sus mejillas se coloreaban y rápidamente se puso de pie para disimular, pensando que después de todo aun le quedaba una chispa de esperanza, pues no parecía que él fuera consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, así que, no dudó en tomar una ruta de escape.

-Nada, solamente tenías las gafas fuera de lugar-manifestó ella con una sonrisa nerviosa comenzando a caminar por el compartimiento para aliviar ese ambiente tenso. Él pareció tragarse por completo la mentira ya que después preguntó notablemente preocupado:

-¿Tienes fiebre?, estas muy colorada-.

-¿Qué?-elevó la voz ella, tocándose apresuradamente el rostro-no, es que aquí hace mucho calor-se explicó apresurándose a abrir la ventana para de esa forma evitar su mirada por unos minutos, necesitaba relajarse o no podría continuar viéndolo a los ojos sin terminar lo que había empezado. Así que respiró hondo y lentamente se dio vuelta, el rubio no la había dejado de mirar por un solo segundo y eso la inquietaba aun más.

-Necesito decirte algo-dijeron ambos al unísono provocando que una sonrisa se iluminara en sus rostros.

-Tú primero-estableció la Weasley con rapidez, sentándose y tratando de mantenerse quieta, nunca se hubiera esperado esa situación ¿y si él terminaba confesándosele?, su corazón se aceleró al imaginar esa posibilidad y hasta era capaz de escuchar a la perfección los latidos dentro de su cabeza. El silencio comenzó a hacerse eterno, las palabras parecían no querer salir de la boca del chico, y la ansiedad estaba a punto de matarla.

Entonces un sonido se escuchó dentro del compartimiento; el cual demoró cerca de un minuto en ser procesado en el cerebro de la chica, donde finalmente adquirió sentido. Lentamente percibió como todo se venía abajo, y al igual que una torre demasiado frágil para resistir el viento, sus esperanzas se derrumbaron.

-Este verano no podré ir a la madriguera-esas eran las palabras que hacían eco en el lugar, cada vez más suaves hasta que fueron remplazadas por un silencio incomodo; Rose estaba perpleja.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con inquietud, no fue hasta ese momento que notó que su mejor amigo no se encontraba como siempre, por más que fuera demasiado evidente ella no se había dado cuenta antes; él estaba pasando un mal momento y ella egoístamente solo se estaba preocupando por sus sentimientos.

Él totalmente apenado esquivó su mirada llena de interés y le tendió una carta, absolutamente arrugada, que conservaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Rose prácticamente se la arrancó de las manos y la devoró en cuestión de pocos segundos.

_Querido Scorpius_

_No voy a volver a comentar sobre tus amigos, ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto sobre tu amistad con esa familia .Escribo para informarte que es tu obligación como Malfoy el visitar a tu abuela materna durante el verano, así que no podrás concurrir a la casa de los Weasley este año. Actualmente ella reside en Paris, así que al llegar a la estación mañana uno de los elfos te estará esperando para llevarte con ella. No quiero excusas, tu madre te manda saludos,_

_Tu padre_

-¿Abuela materna?-repitió ella confusa pues en los seis años que lo conocía nunca la había siquiera mencionado.

-Así es-confirmó el rubio exasperado-no me hace ninguna gracia tener que reclutarme en su mansión todo el verano, ella es una persona muy especial, realmente no entiendo como puede ser mi abuela-.

El muchacho quedó callado inmediatamente después y Rose lo miró apenada, puesto que ella no solía tener problemas mayores con su familia más que una pelea con su hermano menor o con una de sus primas, no sabía que decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor.

-¿Qué era lo que me tenías que decir?-le recordó Scorpius cambiando de tema y volviendo a asaltarla con esa mirada tan brillante. Ella nuevamente se congeló, todo el asunto le había llevado olvidar ese pequeño detalle. Tragó saliva y lo meditó con la mirada fija en sus zapatos, ya no estaba segura si debía confesársele. Si debían separarse durante tanto tiempo ella creía que seria mejor si lo hicieran como amigos, era consciente de que las relaciones a larga distancia era muy difícil hacerlas funcionar; además aun no había tomado en cuenta un factor importante, no conocía sus sentimientos. No sabía si él solo la consideraba como una amiga o si al igual que ella sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una figura ingresó con prisa; la chica rápidamente se dirigió a Rose.

-El tren ya está por llegar al anden, deben venir al primer vagón estamos todos allí-informó Lily Potter, se notaba que había llegado corriendo hasta allí ya que su respiración era entrecortada.

Rose le dedicó una mirada a Scorpius y este entendió que ya era hora de despedirse, el gris y el azul se fundieron sin darse cuenta, ninguno quería ser el primero en decir adiós.

-Enseguida iré Lily, dame un segundo-le pidió la chica de ojos azules a la otra pelirroja a la vez que rogaba mentalmente para que no preguntara nada. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento la pequeña de los Potter se fue de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No te pongas así Rose-dijo el chico de gafas al captar el aura de tristeza que desprendía la pelirroja, entonces se puso de pie y la abrazó. En cuanto la cabeza de la muchacha se apoyó en el hombro del chico esta percibió una sensación de calidez que la envolvió, si fuera por ella el tiempo podría detenerse en ese mismo momento; de esa forma podrían quedarse así para siempre. Lamentablemente pronto se separaron y ella dejó de percibir su perfume.

-El verano pasará muy rápido y antes de que te des cuenta ya estaremos en este mismo tren como estudiantes de séptimo-la animó con una sonrisa-además prometo mandarte cartas todos los días, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si me olvidara de tu cumpleaños?-indicó finalmente sin despegar su mirada de aquellos pozos azules. A medida que pasaban los minutos Rose sentía como su alma se desgarraba, no entendía como él podía usar todas aquellas técnicas con su pobre corazón, tan desesperado que se regocijaba ante cualquier muestra de aprecio. Eventualmente asintió con la cabeza y esbozó una ligera sonrisa, después de todo él era capaz de manejarla sin tener que esbozar una sola palabra, bastaba una mirada para que ella cayera rendida a sus pies.

El sonido de la locomotora pronto les indicó que en cualquier momento llegarían a la estación, automáticamente Rose abrió la compuerta y salió al pasillo, sus ojos no eran capaces de despegarse de la figura del muchacho. Lo último que vio, antes de que una masa de estudiantes la obligaran a avanzar hacia adelante, fueron sus ojos plata; testigos de que él mantendría aquella promesa.

Ella comenzó a correr hacia la parte de adelante del expreso intentando contener todas los emociones que llevaba guardadas en su pecho, todos sus arrepentimientos e inseguridades convivían allí en una brutal guerra y ya era hora de dejarlos salir.

Antes de que se diera cuenta poderosas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, se sentía una cobarde hecha y derecha. Sin embargo sus pies siguieron su camino por pura inercia ya que su vista nublada no le permitía evitar ningún obstáculo. Inevitablemente chocó contra alguien.

-Rose ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Albus consternado, al ver a su prima en ese estado lamentable, de inmediato la envolvió con sus brazos para intentar tranquilizarla de ese incesante llanto. Al principio la pelirroja no dijo ni un a palabra, solo se desahogó; no le importaba el hecho de estar rodeada de estudiantes ni que cualquier integrante de su familia pudiera verla así, solo quería llorar hasta que se le secaran las emociones. Luego pronunció dos palabras en una voz susurrante, las dos palabras que la definían en un momento como aquel:

-Me enamoré-.


	3. Wish you were here-Avril Lavigne

**Capítulo tres: Wish you were here — Avril Lavigne**

—Rose ¿quieres jugar al quidditch?—le preguntó James Potter con una sonrisa, a pesar de que estas tendían a ser extremadamente contagiosas, ese día no estaban surtiendo efecto en la pelirroja, la cual lucía totalmente desanimada. Rose estaba sentada, desde ya hacía un buen rato, en aquella banca a la sombra de los arboles frutales del huerto de sus abuelos, pero su mente no estaba allí.

—No, gracias James—se limitó a responder con la vista fija en una oración del libro al que había estado intentado leer por media hora, porque la realidad era que desde hace semanas no sentía ánimos para hacer nada que no fuera dormir, el verano la había golpeado fuertemente dejándola sin fuerzas. Ya no vivía aquella Rose alegre y llena de vida sino que lo único que quedaba era un mero reflejo de su personalidad chispeante. Por supuesto que todos sus primos lo habían notado desde un primer momento y desde hace semanas habían intentando hasta lo imposible para ayudarla, pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ella parecía no responder ante nada. El único que entendía la situación era Albus, sabía perfectamente por lo que Rose estaba pasando y prefería tan solo sentarse a su lado y acompañarla, él confiaba que el silencio la ayudara más que cientos de palabras.

— ¿Por qué no?, estoy cansado de tu actitud—se quejó el primogénito de los Potter quitándole en menos de un pestañeo el libro a la chica.

—Rose ¿Qué te sucede?—intervino Hugo aprovechando el momento creado por su primo y enfrentando a su hermana directamente. El resto de los Weasley inmediatamente dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a contemplar la escena con total curiosidad.

—Nada—gritó con furia la muchacha, la sacaba de sus cabales que todos la miraran como si fuera un animal de circo ¿acaso nadie podía entender que no le sucedía nada?—estoy perfectamente bien.

— ¿Entonces por qué no quieres jugar?, con lo mucho que te gusta el quidditch—detectó Fred haciéndose el detective para molestarla.

—Hace mucho calor—inventó rápidamente poniéndose de pie—dame mi libro James—exigió después, estirando su brazo e intentando tomarlo, pero James sacó su varita y lo hizo levitar unos metros por encima de su cabeza.

—Si juegas te lo daré, además como yo soy mayor de edad y puedo usar magia, estas en desventaja Rosie—se rio el muchacho de ojos avellana.

Ella miró por unos segundos a su libro, inalcanzable y flotando libremente, y supo que no había otra forma de conseguirlo. Cuando ya iba a abrir la boca una nueva voz se alzó entre las demás.

—James devuélvele su libro a Rose—.

—Pero, ¿por qué Teddy?, ¿no ves que nos estamos divirtiendo mucho?—ironizó James mostrándole una sonrisa extremadamente falsa al muchacho que prácticamente consideraba como su hermano mayor.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más el joven de cabellos azules sacó su varita y atrajo el libro con un solo movimiento, entonces se lo devolvió a la pelirroja junto con una sonrisa.

—Nana Molly preparó jugo de calabaza para todos, así que entren por un rato—estableció el ahijado de Harry Potter.

Se escucharon muchas quejas por parte de los chicos que estaban ansiosos de jugar un partido antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo pero nadie renegó la orden de su abuela porque sabían que la anciana podía ser atemorizante en cuanto empezara a gritar.

Rose fue la primera en entrar a la cocina, con desgana se sentó en la mesa y se vació todo su vaso de jugo de una sola vez. Su abuela la miró con preocupación pero no dijo nada, enseguida ella se escabulló a su habitación para poder terminar la tarde en paz. Intentando que nadie la notara atravesó la cocina como un rayo y subió los escalones de dos en dos. En cuanto alcanzó el cuarto que compartía con varias de sus primas se tumbó en su cama con un suspiro. Automáticamente sus ojos se posaron en la ventana totalmente abierta, pero allí no había nada, ni una sola lechuza desde hacia cuatro largas semanas. Todavía guardaba esperanzas de que Scorpius le contestara su carta, y nunca una espera se le había hecho tan larga.

Ante todos aquellos pensamientos que ya estaban dejándole un sabor amargo en la garganta, ella abrazó a su preciada guitarra, necesitaba de su música para pasar ese momento. Inmediatamente después sus dedos largos y finos comenzaron a rasgar con delicadeza las cuerdas del instrumento, la melodía comenzó a sonar y sus labios la acompañaron. No sabía porque estaba cantando aquella canción pero se sentía bien, sus sentimientos lentamente se inmiscuyeron en el sonido y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía: ella lo extrañaba. Poco a poco su alma se fue liberando de aquella angustia que le oprimía el pecho hasta tal punto que sus lágrimas se mezclaron con la música.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una pelirroja ingresó, parecía bastante confundida, sin embargo al ver en el estado en que se encontraba su prima no tardó en correr hacia ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. La pequeña de los Potter nunca había visto a Rose tan mal, con los ojos hinchados por un llanto desgarrador.

—Rose no llores, por favor—le suplicó Lily con un susurro en el oído.

No se separaron hasta pasados unos minutos en los que la chica de ojos azules pudo tranquilizarse y dejar de llorar.

— ¿Puedes contarme que sucede?—

—No sé que hacer, hace semanas que él no me responde ¿y si le ha pasado algo?—manifestó Rose terriblemente preocupada. La chica de ojos cafés rápidamente entendió a que se refería y la miró con ternura.

—No lo creo, en mi opinión él está ocupado, quien sabe las cosas que le hizo hacer su excéntrica abuela francesa—indicó Lily con una risita intentando aflojar el ambiente.

—Tienes razón—aceptó Rose con una mueca bastante parecida a una sonrisa—pero lo extraño mucho…—murmuró ella con tristeza.

—Queda una semana para que volvamos a Hogwarts, anímate, pronto lo podrás ver todos los días—aseguró la más joven—además de seguro se contactará contigo para tu cumpleaños.

Rose pronto recordó su cumpleaños, no se había percatado que en menos de veinticuatro horas sería por fin mayor de edad, podría defenderse de las travesuras de James y Fred.

— ¿Cuánto piensas confesártele?—quiso saber Lily poniendo una cara de niña inocente incapaz de romper un plato. El rostro de Rose se puso totalmente rojo ¿era tan evidente?

—No sé de que me hab…

—No te hagas la tonta, no sólo es algo que salta a la vista sino que a Al se le escapó el otro día después de que James le pusiera whisky de fuego en su jugo—le contó la pelirroja algo divertida ante la reacción de su prima.

—La próxima vez que lo vea, no puedo seguir así, me estoy volviendo loca—.

La chica de ojos cafés se rio ante el comentario de su prima pues si hace dos años atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que eso sucedería, ella solo se habría burlado; todavía no se explicaba como la primogénita de Ronald y Hermione Weasley había caído en el amor, pues siempre ella había sido la chica más fuerte y razonable de todo el clan Weasley; alegaba que ese sentimiento no era más que un desperdicio, pero ahora esas palabras jugaban en su contra.

—Toma, lo olvidaste en la cocina—dijo la más joven, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba ese libro que había estado leyendo en el jardín.

Luego la chica Potter se retiró de allí. Como la pelirroja sabía que era imposible concentrarse en los libros en ese momento decidió guardarlo en su baúl. Lo estaba acomodando entre sus múltiples ejemplares cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un pequeña caja musical color azul yacía en el fondo, con cuidado la tomó entre sus manos y la observó .Ese era el regalo que le había dado Scorpius en su anterior cumpleaños, su mente pronto se fundió en los recuerdos del verano pasado; recordó cuando habían encerrado a James en el armario de las escobas, cuando habían jugado quidditch bajo la luz del sol, sin mencionar aquella vez que habían ido al pueblo…

Habían hecho tantas cosas juntos que ella ya no las podía recordar todas. Era como si dentro de cada objeto existiera un recuerdo de ellos dos, un fragmento que marcaba su presencia incluso cuando él no estaba allí. No obstante aquello no era suficiente para Rose, ella quería que Scorpius estuviese en la madriguera, dentro de esa misma habitación, sonriéndole como siempre lo hacía.

De pronto, una voz semejante a un murmullo lejano, se escuchó y la pelirroja giró su cabeza hacia la puerta intentando esconder la cajita musical entre sus manos.

—Es hora del almuerzo—.

Su prima más pequeña, Lucy, la miró a través de la rendija con una sonrisa tímida.

—Dile a Nana Molly que ya bajo, me cambiaré de ropa—le indicó Rose algo más tranquila de que fuera ella, pues si alguno de sus primos la veía en ese estado de seguro las cobraría con cierto rubio.

—¿Estas bien?—volvió a susurrar la pequeña de doce años, se notaba la preocupación en sus ojos oscuros.

—Sí, lo estoy— le sonrió Rose afectivamente logrando la misma reacción en su acompañante. Con esto todas las dudas de Lucy se dispersaron y se fue de allí en silencio.

Con el ánimo notablemente mejor que antes, la chica de ojos azules guardó como si fuera un tesoro la caja musical y buscó un cambio de ropa dentro de su baúl. Después de todo mañana era su cumpleaños, el día que esperaba con ansias, el día que una lechuza llegaría con su esmerada caligrafía. Su deseo comenzó a invadir cada rincón de su mente hasta que cuando puso sus pies en la escalera este ya la había conquistado por completo. Sólo le restaba esperar, entendía que sí tenía un poco de paciencia él estaría pronto junto a ella, o al menos eso creía ella.


	4. We found love-Rihanna

**Capítulo cuatro: We found Love—Rihanna**

A través de la ventanilla ella veía como todo se alejaba, no sólo las casas y los edificios de Londres se esfumaban sino también todos aquellos pensamientos angustiantes que habían estado oprimiéndole el pecho durante todo el verano. Por fin era libre, volvería a Hogwarts y lo que era más importante: volvería a toparse con esos ojos plata. Sin embargo en cuanto esa persona aparecía en su mente no todo era bueno, una fuerte decepción se anidaba en su alma y poco a poco se convertía en rabia; nunca lo iba a perdonar por no haber cumplido con su promesa. Ella era demasiado rencorosa como para olvidar el hecho de que él hubiese olvidado su cumpleaños, o lo que era peor aún, que no le hubiera enviado una sola carta en todo el verano.

Antes de que Rose se diera cuenta la velocidad del vehículo fue disminuyendo, hasta que en un momento este ingresó al aparcamiento de la estación y ocupó uno de los últimos lugares libres. Hermione fue la primera en descender sin dejar de mirar continuamente su reloj de pulsera.

—Chicos, ¡apresúrense o se irá el tren!—decía ella, viendo con una mirada fulminante a Hugo, que parecía no querer bajarse del auto.

—No seas exagerada Hermione, todavía faltan veinte minutos—le contestó su marido con una sonrisa a la vez que salía del asiento del conductor. La castaña suspiró molesta y comenzó a discutir nuevamente con el pelirrojo, Hugo que ya estaba más que acostumbrado al comportamiento de sus padres solo descendió del coche. Rose por su parte, en cuanto notó que ya habían llegado a King Cross descendió con rapidez, tomó su baúl de la valija del automóvil y comenzó a caminar hacia el andén a grandes zancadas.

Pronto perdió de vista a su familia e ingresó a la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, estaba ansiosa por saber el motivo por el cual Scorpius se había comportado así, ya había pensado miles de suposiciones pero no iba a estar conforme hasta que lo oyera directamente de sus labios.

Ni bien se rencontró con esa enorme locomotora una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luego admiró el lugar como siempre lo hacía, adoraba ver todas aquellas familias desprendiendo alegría, deseándose un buen inicio de curso con un reconfortante abrazo. Pero ese día había algo diferente a las veces anteriores en las que la pelirroja había estado allí, para empezar las chicas parecían más alteradas, como si algo realmente asombroso hubiera ocurrido; sus gritos, chillidos y murmullos seguían a la Weasley donde quiera que fuera haciendo que esta comenzara a sentir curiosidad sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

De pronto un brazo tocó su hombro por detrás y ella se volteó con cientos de esperanzas en mente, las cuales se desvanecieron de golpe al ver aquellos ojos verdes.

—Albus, eres tú—dijo Rose intentando ocultar su desilusión. Se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada con ello puesto que no podía creer que su mente solo tuviera lugar para esa persona en esos momentos.

—¿Esperabas a alguien más?—adivinó el joven con una sonrisa comprensiva hacia su prima.

Rose automáticamente se sonrojó, el chico había entendido todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en menos de un segundo.

—¿No te parece que hay demasiado ruido hoy?—preguntó la chica cambiando de tema y volviendo a fijarse en lo que estaba pasando en el anden.

—Tú también lo notaste—se sorprendió Albus—debe de haber empezado a circular un chisme nuevo, nunca las vi tan revolucionadas, ni siquiera cuando James puso ese puesto de besos.

La Gryffindor soltó una risotada al recordar ese vergonzoso evento que había hecho su primo como despedida de Hogwarts.

—No importa, seguramente sea alguna tontería—le restó importancia la Weasley—¿vamos a buscar un compartimiento?—propuso finalmente.

—Ve tú primero, luego te alcanzo—puso una cara de disgusto evidente—le prometí a Lily que conocería a su nuevo novio y me debe de estar buscando.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió débilmente a su primo para que se animara, entonces arrastró su baúl unos pocos metros más hasta alcanzar el tren. Al comenzar a caminar por el pasillo notó que casi todos los compartimientos estaban ocupados, no obstante en ninguno de ellos estaba Scorpius. Sus ojos no podían evitar buscarlo con ansias al mismo tiempo que su cabeza le decía que era mejor esperar a que él la buscara y se disculpara por su actitud distante.

Cuando dio con un compartimiento vacío dejó su baúl y se ubicó junto a la ventanilla. Había notado que en todo el trayecto hasta allí casi todos los estudiantes tenían una revista entre sus manos, aunque pronto lo atribuyó a la salida del especial de Corazón de bruja, el cual sus primas habían esperado tanto durante casi un mes. No era extraño que todo el mundo la hubiera comprado antes de un largo viaje, de todas formas a ella no le agradaban ese tipo de revistas, prefería una novela muggle, como las que le regalaban sus abuelos maternos para cada uno de sus cumpleaños.

Faltando unos minutos para la salida del tren los ojos azules de la chica comenzaron a buscar entre la multitud a su familia, desde la ventana no lograba visualizarlos así que sacó su cabeza a través de ella para poder buscar mejor. Tanto sus padres como sus tíos se hallaban todos juntos y Rose pudo ver como charlaban animadamente, les sonrió como siempre lo hacía y ellos le devolvieron el saludo con energía. Antes de volver a su posición comprobó que en una de las entradas del tren se amontonaban una multitud de chicas, algo realmente extraño.

Entonces el silbato del tren anunció que el reloj ya había dado las once, las ruedas comenzaron a moverse y Rose se sentó adecuadamente con algo de nostalgia pues aquel sería su último viaje hacia Hogwarts. Pronto la locomotora partió y la chica recordó al rubio, una pesa volvió a hundirse en su estomago, no se sentía para nada bien. No obstante no hubo mucho tiempo más para que se sumergiera en sus pensamientos pues súbitamente la puerta del compartimiento se abrió.

Dos personas aparecieron jadeantes, como si hubieran llegado corriendo hasta donde estaba ella. Albus y Lily la miraban con los ojos totalmente abiertos como si acabaran de haber visto un milagro hace tan solo unos segundos, aquello desconcertó enormemente a Rose.

—¿Qué sucede?—los interrogó la chica pensando lo peor.

—Tienes que ver esto con tus propios ojos—la incitó Al entregándole una revista. Ella la tomó totalmente confundida, su mirada se detuvo en la portada cerca de un minuto.

—Rose…—murmuró Lily tristemente a la espera de la reacción de su prima.

Efectivamente como ella pensaba aquel ejemplar era el especial aniversario de esa tonta revista cursi que toda la población femenina de Hogwarts excepto ella, leía. Lo más sorprendente de todos modos, era la persona que se encontraba en la portada .Un joven posaba sin camisa un escultural cuerpo, a su vez sus cabellos dorados se hallaban desordenados y mojados, sin olvidar el hecho de que su mirada provocativa le daba un aura desafiante a esa fotografía.

—N…no entiendo—balbuceó la muchacha sin retirar su vista de aquella revista.

—Es Scorpius—le explicó su prima con calma.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó ella atónita—es imposible, ¡no puede ser él!—se negó la Gryffindor poniéndose de pie furiosa.

Los hermanos Potter se miraron y entendieron que la dulce Rose se había transformado en algún tipo de bestia salvaje, y su deber era calmarla antes de que escupiera fuego o los quemaría vivos.

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer Rose, ¡pero es él!—le contó Albus—cuando estaba buscando a Lily vi la revista y le pregunté a una de las chicas y me dijo…

—Voy a buscarlo—lo interrumpió la primogénita de Ronald y Hermione Weasley, la chica ya podía percibir como su sangre hervía, esa situación cada vez se ponía peor y ella necesitaba de inmediato una explicación o cortaría cabezas.

—Espera—la detuvo Lily—lo mejor será que te calmes antes de que le hables.

Rose le dedicó una mirada asesina que hizo que la muchacha retrocediera asustada, las veces que la pelirroja se enojaba nadie se atrevía a interponerse entre ella y su objetivo o saldría mal parado, eso era una ley para sobrevivir dentro de la comunidad Weasley.

Como una ráfaga huracanada la pelirroja salió al pasillo, necesitaba desahogarse y vomitarle todo aquello que sentía, cada uno de sus pensamientos, necesitaba liberarlos o explotaría.

Aún con la revista apretada en una de sus manos a ella prácticamente se le paró el corazón al ver que justo delante de sus narices la puerta del compartimiento frente a ella se abría. Lo menos seis chicas salieron primero, parecían emocionadas y rodeaban como pequeñas abejas a un joven. Este no era otro que Scorpius Malfoy. Los ojos de Rose se encendieron y su corazón se disparó, sentía dos emociones totalmente opuestas y no sabía como controlar esa situación así que sólo siguió su instinto.

—Tenemos que hablar—exigió ella con una voz potente que llamó la atención de todas aquellas chicas. Sin embargo al rubio pareció no importarle ya que continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver su reacción la pelirroja empujó a las estudiantes que lo rodeaban y después las alejó con una de sus famosas miradas, su varita no tardó en estar lista para atacar. Atemorizadas todas ellas huyeron y en el pasillo solo quedaron los dos.

Con furia empujó al Gryffindor hacia el interior del compartimiento y cerró la puerta. Al principio la pelirroja lo analizó con sus ojos azules tan penetrantes, nunca se esperó que en un verano una persona pudiera cambiar tanto, a simple vista el chico que tenía frente a ella no era Scorpius Malfoy. No tenía esas gafas gruesas, habían desaparecido esas playeras con caricaturas y esos pantalones varios talles más grandes, su cabello había crecido bastante y hasta contaba con un piercing en una de sus cejas. A pesar del aspecto físico su corazón le decía que él era mismo, que debía alegrarse al verlo parado frente a ella, despertándole todas las emociones que habían estado dormidas, pero su cabeza no pensaba igual.

—¡¿Me puedes explicar esto?!—le reprochó ella, tirándole la revista directo al pecho. Él la atrapó en el aire y evitó nuevamente su mirada.

—No hay nada que deba decirte—dijo él con arrogancia.

—Para empezar como pudiste caer tan bajo para salir semidesnudo en esta estúpida revista, ¿no tienes vergüenza?

Malfoy sonrió forzosamente—Acaso ¿no te gusta mi cuerpo? , no siento vergüenza de mostrarlo a diferencia de otras que piensan tan infantilmente—respondió él con una voz grave y fría.

—No soy infantil, no busco, como tu, que un grupo de chicas tontas me sigan babeando a todas partes—contratacó Rose, no entendía porque él se estaba portando así y eso la desconcertaba cada vez más—igualmente no vine sólo por eso, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que te plazca.

—No veo que más tenemos que decirnos—expresó el rubio con desagrado.

La cara de la pelirroja comenzó a deformarse de rabia—¿ni siquiera piensas disculparte por lo que me hiciste?

El dueño de aquella mirada fría como el hielo se rio con sarcasmo

—¿Yo?, ¿Qué te pude haber hecho yo a ti?

—Soy tu mejor amiga y no te dignaste a enviarme una sola carta este verano, tampoco me saludaste para mi cumpleaños y ahora te comportas como un verdadero cretino, eso es lo que has hecho—sintetizó Rose cruzándose de brazos y forzándolo a que la viera directo a los ojos.

—¿Mejor amiga?, me parece que estas equivocada Weasley—comenzó él—para mí no eres nada… entonces, ¿por qué debería enviarte una carta?

El corazón de Rose se fracturó en cientos de pedazos, la verdad le dolía en el fondo de su alma ya que no estaba preparada para oír esas palabras de él. En ese momento todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo, sus ojos le ardían y su presencia cada vez le hacia más daño.

—Vete—murmuró ella abriendo la puerta y señalándole el camino hacia el corredor, ya no soportaba los fuertes latidos de su corazón enamorado que le pedían a gritos que lo retuviera. Su orgullo estaba lastimado y quería sufrir sola, así que cuanto antes se fuera, mejor.

— ¿Me estas echando Weasl…

— ¿Eres sordo?, ¡te dije que te fueras!—gritó ella y con todas sus fuerzas lo empujo hacia el exterior del compartimiento.

Entonces cerró la puerta y todas aquellas fuerzas que había reunido, acabaron. Su cuerpo cayó en uno de los asientos completamente agotado, tenía ganas de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo estúpida que había sido en confiar en él, pero sabía que de todas formas nadie la escucharía porque estaba sola; sola en ese pozo de dolor y vergüenza. Había estado día tras día esperando verlo, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ilusa?, incluso había creído que no se había contactado con ella debido a algún problema serio, nunca supuso que mientras ella lo extrañaba a morir él estaba sacándose fotos para una revista, la sola posibilidad le hubiera dado risa.

Lágrimas de dolor surcaron pronto su rostro, se sentía abandonada con todos aquellos sentimientos fuera de lugar, los cuales la tenían presa y era incapaz de deshacerse de ellos.

—¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar?, se lamentaba ella con cada segundo que pasaba, la desesperanza y el miedo a seguir adelante, sin el que consideraba su mejor amigo, la hacían sentir miserable.

Lo mas triste de todo, era que en el fondo, Rose deseaba que él volviera, que le gritara y la insultara pero aun así que su mirada se posara en ella de nuevo.

No podía negar que seguía locamente enamorada, pero ya no le quedaba ninguna esperanza.


End file.
